


Tomorrow is too Far Away

by ChettaDrabbles (KOranges)



Series: Some Wounds Take Longer to Heal [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Just pretend this is a stand alone), Fluff, M/M, Prequel, This comes before the bad stuff, cute cute cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOranges/pseuds/ChettaDrabbles
Summary: Steve and Bucky had never been fans of doing things in the right order. But some moments- like this night in this room just the three of them-were too perfect for them to ever want to do anything differently. Bucky just wanted it to last forever.





	Tomorrow is too Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these drabbles are inspired by a prompt I received during an eight month long writing challenge. I'll only be sharing my favorites but every Tuesday & Thursday and I'll post a new one.
> 
> Prompt: "Good night. My goodness, look at you. PERFECT. And tomorrow brings more of you! I can't wait."

“Don’t you dare wake him up, Bucky Barnes.” Steve warned. Bucky just leaned over the crib, made little cooing noises, and ignored Steve entirely. 

Steve didn’t bother trying to stop him again, mostly because he wanted to look into the crib again himself. It’d been a full three hours since he’d held his son and Steve was starting to get impatient. So instead, Steve joined Bucky up at the crib and watched contentedly while the tiny little one sucked on his fingers. 

“I can’t believe he’s ours.” Bucky whispered, happily. 

“Me neither.” Steve smiled, leaning so he could wrap one arm around his husband. 

“His first night in our home and he’s sleeping so soundly.” Bucky almost reached out to touch him but Steve knocked his hand away. Bucky scowled at him without any actual heat. 

“He sleeps just like his daddy.” Steve teased. Bucky grinned. 

“I’m a daddy.” Bucky whispered, face lit up from the excitement of it. 

“We’re dads.” Steve echoed, laughing quietly. It was still sinking in. It didn’t feel like reality. 

“I love him already.” Bucky nodded. 

“God, we’ve done this all backwards.” Steve laughed. They really had though. They’d had the nursery decorated before they’d even chosen him. Or gotten approved by the adoption agency. It was kind of like how they’d gotten married before ever even actually being engaged. Or admitting they were dating. There was just wine and snacks and then suddenly they were husbands. 

They’d done it all so entirely backwards that he didn’t even have a name yet. They had a list on a piece of paper somewhere in the bedroom. Narrowed it down all of a dozen names before deciding that they needed to meet him first. Now, they’d had him for almost a full twelve hours and hadn’t brought up names once. 

“What are we going to call him?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged. 

“We’ll figure it out.” He smiled as the baby wiggled in his sleep. 

“We’re going to have to figure something out soon.” Steve reminded him. Bucky shook his head. 

“Don’t care.” Bucky wouldn’t look away from the little boy. 

“Sebastian?” Steve suggested. Bucky wrinkled his nose. 

“That’s a mouthful.” He countered. “And too pretentious for this little man.” 

Steve looked between Bucky and the baby. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Bucky finally looked away from the baby long enough to press a kiss to the spot where Steve’s jaw met his neck. Steve used the distraction to steal a real, actual kiss. It was perfect. 

“How about Nathan?” Steve suggested. Bucky wrinkled his nose again. 

“And here about it from his Aunt Natasha for the next lifetime? No thanks.” He shook his head. 

“What are you thinking?” Steve asked. Bucky had a look on his face. 

“That I’m going to be turning into a morning person?” Bucky suggested. He was back to staring at the baby. Considering that Bucky was known to sleep past one in the afternoon on weekends really spoke to how unbelievable that was. 

“You?” Steve raised an eyebrow, laughing. 

“Morning means our baby will be awake. Tomorrow brings more baby time.” Bucky grinned. 

“I can’t wait.” Steve grinned. But he was already a morning person. It wouldn’t mean a change for him. Bucky laughed but it was just a little too loud. The baby stirred and they both froze. Steve nudged Bucky to tell him to be quiet. 

“He’s so perfect.” Bucky whispered. “I can’t believe he’s ours.” 

Steve couldn’t help the smile that split his face. “Me neither.” 

“Our perfect family.” Bucky stepped back and turned so that he and Steve were face to face.

“Finally.” Steve sighed. He laid his forehead on Bucky’s and grinned. The process was long and arduous and horrible and so unbelievably worth it. This family hadn’t gotten to be made naturally. This had been years of work in the making. 

“Think we’ll last twenty minutes making dinner without checking on him?” Bucky asked. 

“We do have the baby monitor.” Steve reasoned. But he didn’t look sure. 

“We haven’t eaten all day.” Bucky added. They were both still too reluctant to leave the room. 

“He could wake up.” Steve whined. They both went back to staring at their son. 

For a few minutes, they were silent. Steve was calculating how much his hunger weighed against his desire to never let his son leave his sight, ever. He was so little and fragile and Steve loved him to a degree that was almost terrifying in his intensity. His stomach grumbled loudly. 

"I'm going to grab wine and snacks." Steve said suddenly. "You can stay here." 

Bucky beamed. "I knew I loved you." 

Steve rushed to the kitchen and back at a sprint. He was getting back into watching their son when suddenly Bucky’s voice broke the silence. “I want his name to be something Russian.” 

“What?” Steve was confused. 

“He was born there. It’s always going to be a part of him.” Bucky shrugged. “It will help him feel more connected to where he come from.” 

Steve grinned. “And then his last name is ours. Old and new. I like it.” 

“I’m not talking anything unpronounceable.” Bucky defended. 

“Being able to call my son by his name would be preferable.” Steve teased. Bucky chuckled. 

“Nothing that would get him teased on the playground.” Bucky continued. Steve grinned more. 

“Anatoly?” Steve suggested. 

“Maybe not _that _Russian.” Bucky wrinkled his nose. “Andrei?”__

__It was Steve’s turn to wrinkled his nose. “No. Really? Andrei Rogers-Barnes?”_ _

__“You’re right.” Bucky admitted._ _

__“Leo?” Steve suggested. Bucky shrugged._ _

__“It’s ok.” He leaned over the crib. “Do you look like a little lion, baby boy?”_ _

__The baby was still asleep but Steve laughed at Bucky’s antics. It was adorable. But he had to admit it made the name wasn’t sounding as good to him. He wracked his brain for another idea. Baby watching was becoming Steve’s new favorite happy and it was entirely distracting. After a few minutes of silently watching him, Steve just sighed and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s hair._ _

__“We’ll decide tomorrow.” He whispered. Then he stepped and pulled the rocking chairs over._ _

__“Sounds like a plan.” Bucky whispered. They both settled into their chairs._ _

__“I can’t wait for tomorrow.” Steve smiled happily._ _

__“And the day after that.” Bucky just grinned. “Every day.”_ _

__Steve just laughed. “We’re going to nail this whole dad thing, Buck. It’s going to be great.”_ _

__“Mikhail.” Bucky said suddenly. Steve just considered for a second._ _

__“Mikhail Rogers-Barnes.” He nodded, and then smiled. “See? We’re nailing it already.”_ _

__"See you tomorrow, Mikhail." Bucky grinned down into the crib._ _


End file.
